Episode 6043 (19th December 2019)
Plot Jack protests his innocence as Phil continues to threaten him with a gun. Ben mentions Sharon's necklace which he found in his house. Jack states Linda had it during the wife swap. Ben talks Phil out of shooting Jack. Callum buys Ben a wallet with a photo of Lexi inside. Lola tells Callum he is the best thing to have happened to Ben. Callum spots Ben aiding an injured Jack home across the Square. The Carters decorate The Vic for the play. Ben dissuades Jack from going to the police. Kush catches Jean listening to Daniel. He overhears the radio in the background of Daniel's video mentioning a local football match and asks Jean when Daniel's memorial was. Jack tells Ben to rein Phil in or else he will. Mick tells Sharon about Linda's drinking habits; she tells him she will keep an eye on Linda. Keanu puts the gun in the safe at No.55. He tells Phil he thinks he is wrong about Sharon and that she would not cheat. Phil considers alcohol to deal with the predicament is in but Ben refuses to let him abuse himself. Phil smashes a photo of Sharon. Ben desperately tries to talk Phil around but he continues to threaten to drink, so Ben agrees that they will deal with Sharon and the cheater his way. Honey insists to Ash that she is happy living with Billy and Karen. Ash tells Honey to make sure she does what she thinks is best for Janet over the beauty pageant contest. Kush returns to the hospital in search of Daniel. He catches him in the corridor. Honey tells Billy that Janet is not taking part in the beauty pageant contest. The Christmas play at The Vic is a success. Kush gives Daniel a harsh talking to, before trying to get him to see Jean. Daniel refuses to see her. Callum notices blood on Ben's shirt. He considers talking to him about it but does not. Sharon finds the smashed photo on the table at home. Phil tells her he will fix it. Once she has left the room, he stamps on the photo of her, full of rage. Cast Regular cast *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Jack Branning - Scott Maslen *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Chantelle Atkins - Jessica Plummer *Gray Atkins - Toby-Alexander Smith *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Honey Mitchell - Emma Barton *Ash Kaur - Gurlaine Kaur Garcha *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Tina Carter - Luisa Bradshaw-White *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Keanu Taylor - Danny Walters *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Callum 'Halfway' Highway - Tony Clay *Jay Brown - Jamie Borthwick *Lola Pearce - Danielle Harold *Bailey Baker - Kara-Leah Fernandes *Mia Atkins - Mahalia Malcolm *Mackenzie Atkins - Isaac Lemonius *Lexi Pearce - Isabella Brown *Will Mitchell - Freddie Phillips *Janet Mitchell - Grace *Chatham Taylor - Alfie Jacobs *Riley Taylor - Tom Jacobs *Ricky Mitchell - Frankie Day *Amy Mitchell - Abbie Burke Guest cast *Daniel Cook - Adrian Edmondson *Nurse - Leah Pinney *Patient - Gary Bates Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *27 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *31 Albert Square - Living room and Jean's bedroom *Bridge Street Market *Kathy's Café *The Prince Albert *53A Turpin Road - Living room/kitchen *Mitchell's Autos *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen, living/dining room and hallway *Walford General Hospital - Corridor Category:2019 episodes